Remove the Barrier
by idonrlycarenemore
Summary: Suze Simon is 17, a Junior at the Academy and still madly in love with Jesse De Silva. But two new things happen to stand in the way of her Dream Life. The death of father Dom, and the rise of Paul Slater. Rate T for language, violence and romantic themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-So much for my Happy Ending

I brushed the stray rosebuds out of my hair. Please don't ask. It's really no biggie. As if. Encounter with a ghost. A big ghost. Courtesy of Paul Salter, Shifter of the Year. man, I can't wait until i'm old enough to own a licensed M16. Paul, no, make that, _Slater _totally tried to pull a Tom Cruise on me. But no way was he gonna be my knight-in-shining-armour. Just my luck tge only 2 guys i have a thing for, or vice versa are both, so to speak, paranormal. Jesse, sadly, dead. Paul, unfortunately, serial killer. My life so sucked. Well, the only way i could get away from Paul's passionate (ahem) passion was to nix the pride and get away old school. You guessed it, i frickin jumped through the window, glass and all. Ok, i'm being serious...ish. I opened the thing and jumped only about three ft, landing in a rosebush., Although i was lucky i didn't drop onto the concrete, shikes, couldn't i do my Drew Barrymore (Charlie's Angels) leap into a patch of pillows? Believe me, rose petals weren't the only thing i was pullin' outta my a-----all of a sudden Andy yelled up the stairs,

"SUZE! BRAD! JAKE! AND DAVID! We have T-minus 2 hrs to get this place clean for the party!"

Andy Ackerman (who BTW --A/N By the Way---is my stepdad is OK, but a real neat freak.

Groaning, Dopey (Brad), Sleepy (Jake) and Doc (David) trudged down the oakwood stairs. I dollowed them, minus my new C.K. flats. No friggin Jimmy Choo mules for me. Ever AGAIN. (See Mediator, book 5, Haunted) But as i reached the 4th step, something (or was it someone) materialized in front of me.

Oh no. I thought. I, determined to keep my Jo March tomboyish look sauntered off down the stairs.

Jesse blocked my way.

'We need to talk.' he whispered. 'Querida.' He added. Instantly my heart melted.

"Erm, Andy, got to go, i really have to pee. Be upstairs, mm'k?' I called. Andy sighed heavily.

'GEt to it, boys!"

i walked up to my room.

'What is it the reason you've graced me with your supernautral, paranormal presence?' I asked in a tired voice.

"Susannah." I stopped him.

"Suze." I said.

'Suze...annah, look at me." He said. I refused to. He was cheating! JEsse was too precious to have me junking him with my (ahem) ways. (A/N, i'm not being perverted! Kind of.)

'Querida...' he warned. I looked up.

"Faqther Dominic...is dead.'

I looked up at Jesse, deep into his dark, fathomless eyes. My tears began to fall. I felt no happiness, even when Jesse held me close.

"Come on, he's like 68!" I cried, banging my head on the wall.

'This was no ordinary death. The priest had a run-in with Paul Slater.' Jesse said quietly.

i groaned. It had to be Paul.

But i had a feekung Jesse was keeping something from me.

"Why'd he kill Father Dom?' I asked between sobs.

Jesse looked uncomfortable.

'Because of you, Susannah Simon. Because of you."

Let's talk this over,

It's not like we're dead,

Was it something i did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging,

In a city so dead,

Held up so high,

On such a breakable thread,

You were all the things i thought i knew,

And i thought we could be...

...All this time you were pretending,

So much for my Happy Ending. _happy Ending, Avril Lavigne_

I thought about the day.

I shivered in bed. _Why was Paul out to kill those i love most?_

But a little corner of my mind sang, So much for my happy ending over and over. My H.E. was really over. Especially when Paul Slater appeared in my room


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Ice Blue Eyes

A/N love the R&Rs! Please continue. This chapter is longer than the last one! And again, thnxs 4 the reviews!

When the guy came into my room, i assumed it was Dopey.

So i yelled, 'Knock much?' And was greeted by a figure in black.

his eyes were what gave him away. Ice Blue eyes. Almost at once i leaped out of bed, my eyes glowing. He raised his hands. The doors & windows closed. I looked to the glass window. I caught a glimpse of ghosts outisde--just before that complete COWput a wooden covering on them.

I knew i wasn't supposed to, but i created a huge fireball with all of my energy and hurled it at Paul.

That shifter totallt beat the crap out of me. He sent a wave of electricity thru me, and I did the only thing i could.

I thought of the shifter place. The fog overwhelmed me.

My head hurt so bad, but it was better than being electrified, or whatever. The whole place was like swirling fog.

Someone, or something walked up to me, seeming unperturbed (that means, didn't give a damn) by the blinding fog.

"Please! Please!' I called, almost energyless. But the thing shot out a flash of light. Screaming, I fell into the hellhole.

Ice Blue Eyes.

* * *

I awoke on the ground, freezing, damp with sweat, and with another blinding pain. Thank God, I thought. Slater had gone. But what troubled me was that, so had Jesse.

* * *

The clock woke me up, and so did a small child of about, 8. 

"Wassup kiddo?' I asked, melted by her quivering lips. 'Are you the-the-medi-thingummy?' She asked, eyeing me nervously.

'Suze Simon to you.; I smiled, and shook her hand. That kid flipped me! Damn. She was like a mini-karate kid.

"Wat is it?' I growled out with difficulty.

'I'm Ayaka Nakamura.' She said. She was Japanese.

'My _sensei_, Kisara Azuzu is gonna award Karate Kid of the Year to some other joke now that i'm dead. I mean, she's like, 17. And she's an albino--' My breath caught in my throat. 'And who'd give a Karate award to CeeCee Webb?'

I snapped, 'Hey, that's my best friend! Kind of.' Wrong answer. Ayaka laughed and my door fell at my feet.

'You. Get. Her. Out. Of. The. Way. Or. Else.' At every word an object in my room fell.

Alright, I thought, she asked for it.

"Nosetic mosetu!'

Ayaka screamed and disappeared. She's lucky I didn't have time for a excorcism. No one, no one tried to kill CeeCee Webb, if i could helpvit.

But as Ayaka left i heard her yell, "you'll help me, because i have Paul on my side!'

I was scared to death.

* * *

Adam & CeeCee came over. "Ceec, why didn't u tell me u do Ka--" CeeCee gave me a death look.

"Rate." I finished. CeeCee burned. ' No shit sherlock. Because I'm a level 5! Thaat dead girl, Ayaka is level 8, at 8 years of age! You know what? I'm glad she's dead!'

I had been noticing Ayaka in the corner of the room. All of a sudden a piece of wood dropped near CeeCee's white head. Oh, suck shit Suze. Thought you'd given it to her...

'Ceec, you might want 2 take that back...' I said, but CeeCee looked nervous.

'No, I'm friggin gl--' The word knocked CeeCee unconscious. Adam looked horrified.

'Suze?' i knew what was happened.

"Adam, go home. I'll helo Ceec.' Adam nodded and left.

Ayaka's head appeared from out of the corner.

'Man! That face! She didn't know what was coming to her!' Ayaka had a malicious gleam in her black eyes.

'Is she dead?' She asked hopefully.

'No, i can feel a pulse.'

'Shoot. Maybe i'll go haunt my sensei now...' Ayaka yelled.

As she left, Jesse came in.


End file.
